I wanna take you home
by Ihavetoomuchimagition
Summary: Rena finally accepts her love for Keiichi... But takes it too far Rated M for Lemony Goodness Chapter Two Now Up Along With Epilogue giving a teaser for the next story! Also Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool Autumn afternoon and all was normal and peaceful...  
Nobody thought anything would happen but they were wrong. Dead wrong You could say it was a dead give away the pictures,the almost constant stalking, and well the phone calls.  
He just kept ignoring it think she was just going through something so he talked to her and treated he normaly but she used this as a opertuity at 10:00 Pm on the dot she barged into his house "Rena! What are you doing in here?!".  
But he recognized that crazy look that face she just had her wide grin and her strange laugh like when you see something funny and cant help yourself and she just said "I want to take you home your SOO cute" he just said "Im not leaving I won't LEAVE!" she jumped at him thinking she could get a hold of him but he dodged with speed and pinned her down she then pushed him off and tried again but he ran into his kitchen and grabbed a knife and pinned her again "Leave" is all he said and he pushed her out of his home the next morning no one at school saw her "Is she sick?" Mion asked "I hope not" Rika answered all Keiichi did is be quiet and skipped club for the day as he walked home he felt like someone was watching him from afar shaking the feeling he continued and he heard crying not even thinking he ran into the wood where he heard it but as soon as he got close it turned to the same laugh from last night Rena rose and looked at him saying "I've been waiting"  
and she was covered in blood he looked down and say his parents dead lying there his father with her hatchet in his head as Keiichi tried to run he felt something hit him on the back of the head when he awoke he saw Rena sitting infront of him looking like when she see's something cute he looked around to see him in a shed of sorts seeing nothing but strange things like dolls and item's like that and today was the day of the festival she told him he tried to get up but he was chained she got closer saying "Its past 12 and we're not dead we survived!" "WHERE ARE WE!" Keiichi screamed at the crazy lady he once knew she stopped looked down and he did too seeing that all he was in was his boxers outraged he started squirming and yelling she smacked him and said "BE QUIET no one needs to hear whats about to happen!"  
she started undressing and got on top of him saying "The day has come i finally get what I want!" she gagged him with some cloth she pulled his boxers off and did what she wanted to do she left him there until he fell asleep when he awoke he saw that he was in his bed sighing with relief he got up saying "It was all a messed up dream" "Are you really sure?" he turned seeing a naked Rena smiling saying "Your so cute when you sleep" he ran down the stairs seeing that his mom wasn't cooking he threw Rena out of his house and got dressed and went to school "Where were you?" asked Mion and the others he said "There are messed up people around here let me tell you"  
Well that was chapter one so far Good enough? this was based off of the anime series and thought all the girls had the potential to do this and the craiziest of them all was you know her you love her RENA! thats right I thought doing the whole RenaXKeiichi Ship/Rape thing was a good idea since i have never seen it before well you will have to wait until i get inspiration for chapter two and remember lock your doors bye!


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors Note: Before this starts this IS based off of the anime and bit of the manga not the game and also now we're going to see this through Keiichi's Eyes*

Even though I woke up in darkness I was able to make out figures in the dark like that kata doll I helped Rena get and... what seemed to be a limb old and decayed maybe she was that  
missing killer.

"I guess you are a part of my collection now"

"Why Are You Doing THIS?!"

"I couldn't help it I've been Dying to add you"

"Where are we and why are we here" I said in a quiet yet assertive tone

"Somewhere you'll live for the rest of your life so get used to it okay?"

"Rena Rena!"

"Rena Open UP!

"Damn I thought this would be easy" Rena Grumbled

"Just a Minute"

She threw a tarp on me and gagged me.

"You make a single move I will neuteur you"

I could see out the tarp and I saw Shion looking mad and confused

"Have you seen Mion me and her were going to meet up in town but never showed up"

"Oh yeah she said she needed to do some errands"

"Okay thats also because of how neat everything in here is its like you spend all your time in here especially that big thing right there" pointing to me "That must of been heavy!'

"Yeah it was! haha"

"Well see ya Rena!"

"cya!" When she left she took the tarp off "Thank you for being good for that you will get rice balls for dinner after her taking out the gag I respond "Your crazy"

"Yep Sure Am!"

The next morning at 5:00 AM I hear a rumaging around me thinking its Rena I just ignore it but to my suprise its Rika with everyone else execpt Mion anyways as they finally  
untie me Rena swinging her hatchet runs in missing everytime we run into the woods hearing her laughter we ran faster and faster eventully we stop and caught our breathes.

"Are we save now?" ask's Rika frighten and gasping for air.

"Yea I think so" replys Shion.

"NOPE!" Jumping from a tree Rena beheads Shion.

"I knew I couldn't trust you with my secret YOU WON'T TAKE HIM HE'S MY MOST PRECIOUS BELONGING"

"Your PSYCHO"

"If it means i get to keep him then I'll be anything blocking me Rika yells "RUN!" Satoko as well.

"fine you both will die and Keiichi your punishment will be... rape"

As I ran I could hear their screams I ran to school took Satoshi's bat and my gym clothes getting a fighting stance ready I hear her.

"Keiichi... come out momma just wants to hug you" in a soft yet maniacal tone.

I jump out hoping to get the upper hand but instead she smacks me and knocks me down

"I don't like hitting my little baby but its the only way to make you listen!"

"I don't to hurt you Keiichi I just want to love you is that too much to ask?"

"No it isn't but when you kidnap me and rape me multiple times forcing me to love you thats too much" I reply.

"Well I guess I do have to hurt you"

Taking a careful swing she misses now I have a opening I hit her square on the head she falls but gets back up/

"I'll break your legs so you never leave me again"

"Ho..How are you even standing I bashed your head"

"Love can make one stronger no?"

She attacks again but this time I deflect and counter she falls down.

"Nows My Chance"

I bash her legs so she cant move I run so I can get to a phone but then..

"GOTCHA CUTIE!" she grabbed my leg and pulls me down

"I guess I can do the humping huh?" Getting on top off me.

"Im sorry Rena..."

I throw her off and bash her head one more time...

She's dead its over now...


	3. Epilogue

July 22nd 1987

Bodies of Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude were found in area's of Hinamizawa Mion's being the only one hidden.

Keiichi Maebara admiting to the murder of Rena Ryugu shortly after killing her saying that it was in self defense also told us that she murdered all of the other girls.

But when we went to went to get the bodie of Rena all that was left was a note saying "See you in your dreams Keiichi"

Keiichi Maebara went missing 24 hours ago only clue was signs of wrestling probably was kidnapped.

Further investigation is going on around the area.

I liked that Maebara kid he was honest lets just hope that he's okay his parents were also found dead he said it was also done by Rena looked like she wanted this kid bad.

August 6th 1987

Bodies of Rena Ryugu's parents we found not too long ago we got a anonyumus tip that someone say Rena carying something huge and it was moving hopefully Keiichi.

Feburary 5 1988

The trail has gone cold right after we were told to stop looking we got a call from Rena saying.

"I told you he was mine and always will be"

Damnit she knew we were on her trail hopefully she doesnt do anything bad

The Case File Ended Here

Man if they gave up that easily then she was right you can't trust cops


End file.
